


Magical Handcuffs

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Combo AU meme 2014 [28]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Handcuffed Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:36:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Clint used to be best friends at Hogwarts until after Clint left after a battle that had left Phil injured.  Now a cursed object has bound them together and Phil has a double work load of classes to teach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magical Handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raiining](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiining/gifts).



> Prompt: Clintcoulson, handcuffed together, harry potter au? *g*

Phil settled in one of the chairs in front of Nick’s desk as some of the other teachers entered the room and their current visitors slipped in. Phil felt the gradual pressure on his wrist decrease as Clint finally entered the room.

“What brings you all here?” Fury asked, eyeing each one of them with a look that would terrify the current student population. Most of the teachers in here were unimpressed by the look.

“We thought you’d want out account of the event,” Steve stated. He looked far too young to be the Defense Against Dark Arts teacher, but he was one of the best. He’d been fighting them for longer than anyone cared to admit, but then he’d been put into a cursed sleep and it was only recently that he’d been found. Steve didn’t want to be an auror anymore and seemed to find solace in Hogwart’s grounds.

“Event?” Nick asked, evenly. His gaze took a further note as he tried to figure out.

“We actually have Coulson and Birdbrain…”

“Hey!” Two voices objected. Phil glanced over to see Barton and Sam assessing one another.

“You should see me on a broom,” Sam finally said. He’d taken over as the instructor for Flying and was the temporary Head of House for Hufflepuff, but Phil knew Nick was just waiting for Sam to realize how good he was at the job, before handing it over.

Barton looked unimpressed at Sam’s smiling face. "I have.“

"In this case, Sam, I was referring to the guy that actually wanted us to call him Hawkeye in school. We barely ever got him on a broom,” Tony stated, giving Sam a look that clearly stated ‘duh’. 

Sam glared at him. "Then you need to distinguish your nicknames.“

"I’m sorry, I never thought I’d have both of you in the same room at the same time.”

“Stark!” Fury stated.

Tony Stark, a pureblood wizard who had brought shame to his family by being sorted into Ravenclaw instead of Slytherin, regarded Fury with a look. "Barton and Coulson are in the same room. You don’t think we’re not here for a reason.“

Nick glanced at Phil and then at Barton, before looking at Phil again. "What happened?”

“Coulson managed to set off a cursed object,” Barton stated. Phil kind of hated the sneer in his voice.

“What cursed object?” Fury asked.

“The one Clint and I found and wanted to get Thor’s opinion on,” Natasha stated. She was Clint’s partner in the Aurors and they were always together, ever since they’d formed an unlikely Hufflepuff and Slytherin friendship during their school days. 

“And?”

“Bruce is taking it to him now,” Sam stated.

“Bruce?” Nick asked. Phil could hear the concern. Bruce was not someone to have curses flying around, especially after that Transfiguration spell went horribly wrong.

“It seems to need time to reset,” Natasha stated. "Maybe it resets when the curse is broken.“

"Which I’d like to happen sooner rather than later.”

“What is the curse?” Nick asked.

“I can’t get more than ten meters away from Barton.”

Nick smirked. The other teachers wouldn’t see it, but Phil did. "Really?“

"Really.”

“Well, I guess, Barton will have to stay here for a while.”

“And do what?” Barton asked.

“Help Phil teach.” Fury regarded the rest of them. "As for the rest of you, I don’t know why you’re here, when you could be telling Thor about what you saw.“

The others stood up to leave, only Clint and Natasha remained. The two seemed to have a wordless conversation, before Natasha slipped out. 

"Hopefully this will be resolved by Monday.”

“Hopefully.” Barton agreed.

*

It wasn’t and it was very annoying to being confined to the front of his lecture hall, because Clint was lounging behind Phil’s desk. The students seemed to get a kick out of it, watching as Phil’s arm extended behind before he remembered that he was bound to him.

The rest of the weekend hadn’t gone too bad. Phil had graded scrolls in the library allowing for Clint to read whatever was nearby. Meals had been quiet affairs in Phil’s quarters with Natasha and Steve joining them. Classes were difficult with Barton right behind him. Phil couldn’t help, but feel that every single word he said was being judged. Phil was teaching two classes this semester after one of the professors had quit and while he knew Charms, backwards and forwards, Muggle Studies were not his strong suit.

“So the Muggles’ technology makes a poor substitute to magic.” Phil was unprepared for the snort of laughter behind him and he turned to shoot Barton a glare. "Something to add Mr. Barton?“

"Muggles technology is not a magic substitute. Muggles don’t have magic, they have done without it and instead have focused on inventions. And many of their technological advancements the wizarding community will eventually adopt.”

“You think so?” Phil asked.

“A muggle invented the locomotive, the train. Something everyone of you has ridden to get to Hogwarts.”

“The automobile has been around for almost a century, but we don’t use that.”

“I said many not all, but we have the flue network, brooms, port keys, and are able to apparate,” Barton said, tapping a finger with each suggestion. "Wizards don’t need automobiles, but knowing about them is still a good skill to have when you have to work in the muggle world.“

"Why would we have to do that?” one of the students asked.

Clint shrugged. “Your wand breaks in the middle of downtown London, you’re hunting a convict through the muggles, you have to visit a muggle excavation site, because they’re unearthing something magical. There’s plenty of reasons for why you might end up interacting with muggles. Whether you will or not, well, you’ll have to ask your divination teacher.”

“I’d like another example of how the Muggles have influenced the wizarding world?” Coulson asked.

Clint ducked his head as he considered. "Radio. How many of listen to quidditch on the radio. It was invented by Muggle as well.“

"Now, if only we can get Television,” a student grumbled.

“Fuck TV, I want the 'net,” Barton said, moving to stand up. “Information at my fingertips, not to mention the music and television. Muggles know how to entertain.”

Another student shouted out. “We’d need electricity.”

Clint strode around Phil’s desk, musing outloud. “We would, though one would think that there would be a spell to supplant electricity, but it almost feels like you’d be reinventing everything to run on magic.”

Coulson leaned on his desk, he glanced around, spotting a raised hand. “Mr. Shepard?”

“I don’t understand, Professor Coulson, why does a net need electricity?”

“Mr. Barton?”

“Not a net. Net is short for Internet or World Wide Web. Muggles have a device known as a computer…” Clint started, launching into a lecture about relevant muggle technology. He was good, he was great, and he was never going to stay here for this. He had an exciting life with Natasha.

Phil grabbed his own parchment, taking notes, because he would be quizzing his students on Clint’s impromptu lecture. He paused only to bespell the chalk to write in large letters: You Will Be Tested On This, on the board. Several students ducked their heads and started taking notes. 

When the class finished, Clint had students coming up to ask questions. He answered them all. Only when they were gone, did Phil ask their own as they headed for Phil’s quarters. Phil had always known that Clint was intelligent, but this was the first time that Phil had truly been able to experience it. He talked with his hands, wand tucked away to avoid any errant spells, but he was so animated. He was absolutely gorgeous.

“What?” Clint said, stopping just outside Phil’s door.

“Hmm?” Phil asked.

“You’re looking at me kind of weird.”

“I am?”

“Yeah, you uh, it almost looked like you actually liked me,” Clint commented.

“I do like you,” Phil said, because it was true. He did like Clint, a little too much.

“You always leave when I show up.”

“Well…” Phil started. “I don’t do it, because I don’t like you. It’s just…” He had no idea how to explain it.

“You don’t have to lie, I mean…” Clint sighed. "I miss being friends with you.“

Phil blinked. "I do too. I… I never knew why you left, so suddenly.”

“Phil, your hero just came back to life and… I knew how I rated.” Cling shrugged. "Figured it was best for me to leave, because you got tired of me.“

"You thought Steve was more important than you?” Phil asked, opening the door to his room. 

Clint followed him in. "Well, yeah. You’ve had a crush on Steve Rogers since we were kids.“

"I have not!”

“Have too. You used to sing his praises all the time.”

“Yes, well, because I wanted to be him! And then… I got hurt and… you left.”

“You had Steve.”

“Steve wasn’t my best friend though,” Phil stated, turning to look at him. “I… I needed you and you left.”

“Steve took care of you though, didn’t he?”

“To a degree, but he wasn’t you! I wanted you around not him.”

“I’m sorry,” Clint said. “I just, I knew it was going to be too much for me and I really didn’t want to see your epic romance with Steve Rogers.”

Phil stopped, turning to look at Clint, who’d slouched down in one of Phil’s chairs. "Epic romance? With Steve?“

"Yeah,” Clint said, looking up. The smile on his face was bittersweet. "It was selfish of me to leave when I did, but… I needed to go.“

"I don’t understand where you got this idea that Steve and I have some sort of epic romance.”

“Phil, he’s your hero and he’s alive, and… he’s gorgeous and everything you admire in a guy. I knew where it was leading…”

“To me and him being friends?”

“Friends? That’s it?”

Phil nodded.

“You aren’t involved with Steve?”

“No, I’m single.” Because try as he might Phil knew he was never going to find anyone that would come as close to Clint. He was okay with that, so long as Clint was happy and he seemed very happy with Natasha.

“Huh?” Clint grunted. "You’re not seeing Steve? You’re not interested in Steve at all?“

"No.”

“Okay,” Clint nodded. The other man stood, eyeing Phil. "Do you want to be single? I mean, is there anyone you’re interested in now?“

"No, I don’t want to be single and… yes, there’s someone I’d like to date.”

Clint paused. "Oh. Is he nice?“

"Some of the time?”

“Does he know that you’re interested in him?”

“I… I don’t think so.”

“You should tell him.”

“He’s involved with someone else.”

“Oh, that sucks.”

Phil nodded. "It’s okay, I want him to be happy and he seems pretty happy.“

"They going to go the distance?”

“I think so.”

“Then you should forget about him and move on.”

Phil smiled. "And do you have suggestions for that?“

Clint shrugged and was silent, before he suggested. "We could fuck?”

Phil paused and looked at Clint, because surely he heard wrong. "What?“

"We could have sex, something a little physical, help you get over you attraction to his taken man.”

“What about Natasha?”

Clint made a face, and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, let’s not tell her.“

Phil stared at Clint, because he never figured that Clint would cheat on Natasha. Actually, that really didn’t make sense. Phil put up a finger. "Are you involved with Natasha?”

“Define involved?”

“In a relationship”

“She’s my best friend and sometimes when we get lonely, we can have sex, but I think a more permanent relationship would end up with me dead somewhere.”

“So you’re not dating?”

Clint shook his head.

“I thought you two were dating.”

“We’re not. I mean, I love her, she’s not exactly like my sister, because sex with a sister is ew, but kind of…”

“So you’re…?”

“Single and easy.”

“I don’t want to have sex with you.”

Clint’s face fell.

“I mean, I don’t want to just have sex with you. If you’re single, then I’d like more…”

Clint smiled. "More? As in like dating?“

Phil nodded.

"We can do that! Totally, I’m 100% on board!”

Phil smiled, taking a few steps closer to Clint. "I’m glad to hear that.“

Clint meant him halfway. "We’re going to kiss now, right?”

“I was thinking that.” Leaning in to kiss Clint.

“If you’re kissing, does that mean you finally told Phil you’ve been in love with him since we were students here?” Natasha asked.

Phil jumped away from Clint and spun to find her standing just inside the open door. He could just make Steve out in the hallway. Phil glanced back to find Clint red faced.

“I was getting there,” Clint hissed at her. “I just found he wasn’t with…”

“I told you that.” Natasha looked unimpressed.

“Wait!” Phil cut in. He looked at Clint. "Since we were students?“

"Yeah…”

“Why the hell did you leave then?”

“I thought you and Steve would hook up and I didn’t want to see that. I’m sorry?”

“I guess, I can forgive you for that, if you can forgive me for thinking and you and Natasha were…”

“Wait? Does that mean I was your guy? The one that was involved?”

Phil reluctantly nodded.

“Men!” Natasha scoffed, heading towards the door. “I’m eating downstairs, enjoy the magical handcuffs. C'mon Rogers, I need to tell you about this guy I ran into.”

Phil watched them go, before turning back to look at Clint and smiling when he spotted Clint’s dopey smile.

*

“What happens when this curse is broken?” Phil asked, when they were both pleasantly exhausted and his bedroom was dark.

“Mmm, Don’t know.”

“There’s a position open here.”

“There is?” Clint asked.

“Muggle Studies, I’m kind of horrible at it.”

“Yeah, you are.”

“You aren’t though.”

“Are you offering me a job? Can you offer me a job?”

“I’ll talk to Fury, if you’re interested.”

“I’ll think about it.”

Phil kissed him, because he was pretty happy with that answer.


End file.
